Harvey Bullock (New Earth)
and ties to organized crime being on the top. It is believed that Bullock is the one who gave up the location of James Gordon's shooter to the Mafia, as the shooter himself was actually in the witness protection program. He also stayed in Gotham City during the "No Man's Land" incident. Bullock has also been one of Batman's biggest foes on the GCPD, but has not gone to the extremes that others have to apprehend the vigilante. His partner on the GCPD was Renée Montoya, until Bullock resigned, following an internal investigation. He appeared occasionally as a private detective in Gotham Central. Law Enforcer Bullock was assigned into the Major Crimes Unit and soon he was partnered with rookie officer, Renee Montoya. Bullock and Montoya were the leaders of a raid that captured the False Face Society, encountered The General's gang on their first criminal attack and arrested the General's gang with the Major Crimes Unit . They were in charge of questioning one of Cypher's henchmen after his capture and some time later, Montoya and Bullock informed Commissioner Gordon about the theft of armament from a military precinct, after which, all the inmates from Arkham were released. Knightfall Bullock and Montoya were sent to deal with the hostage situation held by Mr. Zsasz on a girls' school and they managed to apprehend the killer. Bullock threatened Zsasz and after a while, he approached Batman and remarked how wasted the vigilante looked. Bullock was informed of a call made by Mayor Krol in which he explained he was kidnapped and gave the police a location. Bullock informed the news to Gordon and together they went to the Amusement Park in Seagate. Upon arriving, they listened to Krol screaming inside the funhouse. After Gordon sent the SWAT Team inside, Bullock witnessed how the whole place exploded, killing all the SWAT Team. After this unfortunate events, Riddler hijacked a live TV broadcast and Harvey was the man in charge of the tactical team that surrounded the stage to get the situation under control. Harvey prevented his men to take action after his recent experience. However, after Robin defused the situation, Bullock scolded the teen for being reckless, but Robin managed to sneak out of Bullock's sight in a split second. Bullock then ordered the arrest of Riddler, not before asking him the answers to some riddles. One Year Later Following the events of Infinite Crisis, Bullock was back on the force and offered one chance. If he ever made a mistake, any mistake, he would be fired again. While he was still not a fan of the vigilantes, Bullock now assists Batman and Robin in their investigations. Or at least, not openly going against them. Bullock usually helped Commissioner Gordon and gave him advice after Batman's disappearance. Now partners with Josie MacDonald, Harvey works with the new Batman after a church graveyard is defaced and a priest killed, even covering for the vigilante when Robin goes undercover as a boy wanted by the cult La Saligia. He deduces his former partner, Renée Montoya, is The Question when she appears, commenting that he reocognized her "caboose". Detective Comics Annual #11 | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Strength = Bullock possesses the strength of an adult male of his height, weight, and build who rarely engage in physical exercise. He has a large body mass, and often uses his size and strength to his advantage in hand-to-hand combat. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = harvey-bullock | Wikipedia = Harvey Bullock (comics) | Links = }} Category:Checkmate members Category:Batman Supporting Cast